My Turn
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: ' The aim of the game is to KNOCK the spaceship OVER. She didn't so.. tough peanuts. ' The carni' man slyly said. Buttercup was staring wide eyed at the game. Butch slammed a dollar on the table. ' Alright. ' He pulled Buttercup back a little and faced the game. ' My turn. ' He hissed. Greens oneshot. Based on Despicable Me.


**My turn**

**OK this is a one-shot based on a scene in Despicable Me. YUSHH! I LOVE DEM MINIONS! CHU BAKA! I loved this scene so much in the movie. Has anyone else seen Despicable Me 2? It's good, ain't it!? The red head is so freaking slim to Gru! Well, opposites attract... except for the Powerpuff Girls to me.. I believe in CounterpartXCounterpart... for some things.. chubaka... Here we go! Butchercup One-shot! They are about... 10 ish? Yeah. 10.**

He couldn't believe it. Hanging out with a Puff. What would his brothers say? Make fun of him? Laugh at him? Or beat him up? Shout at him? He sighed... At least Butterbutt is happy.

'' So what do you want to do first? '' He sighed. He never wanted to come to the Carnival anyway. He only did it, because he was 'friends' with Buttercup... well, he didn't really want to be, but she just wouldn't leave him alone.

'' I don't know Butterbutt. I never wanted to come here anyways... ''

'' Oh lighten up, frowny bitch! We're at the carni'! You should have some more fun! '' He sighed for the 10th time today. It was going to be a long day for him.

'' Fine. If I go on all these rides, play some carni' games and stuff, please can I go home after? '' Begging a Puff. Oh the insanity!

'' Yeah sure! Now come on! I want to go on a ride. '' Buttercup led Butch to the back of the line for the Dragon Rider. They were slowly making it to the front. Buttercup tried to make Butch smile, but he just kept frowning and sighing at everything she did.

'' Sheesh. You used to do a happy dance when something fun came up. ''

'' Well, that was BEFORE. Everything's boring now. '' He sighed again.

'' Come on! It's our turn! '' Butch and Buttercup were buckled in by the manager and the ride started. Buttercup screamed through tunnels, loops and drops. The ride went twice, but Butch was sitting there unamused. Once, the ride stopped Buttercup was ranting on about how awesome the experience was.

'' So what did you think of it? '' She asked the frowning boy.

'' We are not amused. '' He quoted then walked away from the ride.

'' My God. Is there anything that will make you smile? '' Butch thought about this for a while.

'' Yeah. '' He said, starting to lighten up.

'' What? Tell me! We can go on any ride you want. ''

'' I would like to go on the ride... '' He started enthusiastically. Buttercup leaned in a little to listen to him. '' That takes me home. '' He ended emotionlessly. Buttercup sighed.

'' Jeez, Butch. You really want to go ho- OMG! GIANT FLUFFY DRAGON! Hold on Butch. '' Buttercup ran towards the Game Booth.

'' Roll up! Roll up! Win a giant dragon! '' The man said. Buttercup placed a dollar on the table.

'' Hello little girl. Alright then, to win, all you gotta do is shoot that spaceship with this laser gun. Simples. ''

'' Piece of cake.. '' Buttercup muttered. The game started and the spaceship started moving rapidly everywhere. '' I've got this. ''

PEW!

'' Damn. ''

PEW!

'' Dammit. ''

PEW!

'' I can do it. ''

PEW!

'' Fu- ''

PEW!

'' So close! ''

PEW!

'' Damn it! ''

PEW!

'' Stop missing, Buttercup.. '' Butch taunted.

PEW!

'' Shut it, Twitch. ''

GAME OVER. YOU LOSE.

'' DAMMIT! '' Buttercup took another dollar and slammed it on the table. The carni' man smirked and started the game again.

PEW!

'' God, Buttercup. You suck at this. ''

PEW!

'' Shut it, Bitch. ''

PEW!

'' Jesus... ''

PEW!

Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. Buttercup's laser was centimetres away from hitting the spaceship. It touched the spaceship and... it did nothing. The spaceship was still standing. Everything stopped and the screen said it's Game over message.

'' Wait a minute... she totally hit that. '' Butch said, furrowing his brows in confusion.

'' The aim of the game is to KNOCK the spaceship OVER. She didn't so... tough peanuts. '' The carni' man slyly said. Buttercup was staring wide eyed at the game. Butch glanced towards her then back at the game. Fire was starting to spread inside him. Unfair things should be justified. Butch slammed a dollar on the table. ''Alright. '' He pulled Buttercup back a little and faced the game. '' My turn. '' He hissed.

'' Um, the gun's over here- '' The man didn't finish when he saw the energy ball in Butch's hands. Smaller balls of energy were zipping around the big one and electric bolts were flying everywhere. Once the ball was the size of a game booth, he fired it at the game booth itself. There was a loud explosion of light green. Green smoke and debris flew everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left of the game booth was just the front table, the prizes and the man. The carni' man was wide eyed and his mouth was all the way down to the floor. His hair was chopped off from the energy ball's impact. The spaceship incinerated to ashes. Butch smirked at his victory. He flew towards the booth and took the dragon from the hook. Everyone was whispering about what just happened to the carnival booth and the man. Butch handed Buttercup her dragon and they flew out of the Carnival.

'' Uh... thanks.. '' Buttercup said.

'' No problem. '' He smiled. She was right. He should have more fun.

**Nawwww dinosaurs... This scene was so freakin' epic! (Does anyone else think that Despicable Me is a tad bit like Powerpuff Girls? Gru gets three girls [and doesn't make them out of a cauldron] and he becomes more fatherly [like Professor U?]) No? OK then... just me... (FO' EVA ALOOOOONE!) Prepare for a next one-shot! (Because those are the only stories I can actually finish...) Be awesome, stay awesome! Chu baka!**


End file.
